


In My Sights

by purajobot935



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Dalton by CP Coulter, Glee
Genre: Confessions, Conspiracy, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Meddling Kids, cheesy 80s rock, chustin tank, messages in music, prefects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has feelings for Charlie that he's too afraid to admit. Not wanting another repeat of when Kurt and Blaine danced around each other for months, Spencer and Merril enlist the help of a few Conspirators to help their respective prefects out... even if they might be killed for it later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Sights

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 2011

In My Sights

 

“Now I think I know how the Windsors felt when they had Kurt and Blaine dancing around each other’s feelings.”

Merril’s comment snapped Spencer back to the present moment and he realized he’d been staring at her again and not really paying attention to what she was saying. Not that anyone could blame him because she was beautiful to look at, and-

“Spencer, are you listening?”

“What?” he asked intelligently. “I mean, yes.”

She sighed and snapped her fingers near his nose. “Pay attention, darling, and tell me how we can get our dear House prefect to finally grow a pair and tell the Windsor House prefect how he feels.”

Spencer grimaced and followed her gaze to the short pier that stretched out over the lake where Dalton usually had their rowing practice. Charlie Amos stood on the pier with his arm outstretched to one Justin Bancroft, who took the offered hand and hauled himself out of the boat to stand beside him.

The observing Juniors noted how their hands held on a little too long, how they smiled at each other as if no one else existed, how the hand Charlie placed on the small of Justin’s back as he led the English boy back to shore seemed almost possessive, and how Justin leaned into Charlie just that little bit as they walked.

“I have half a mind to just go shove them both into the water and let them take it from there,” Spencer remarked. “At the very least clothes will have to come off; it’ll be progress.”

Merril smacked his arm lightly. “Or they’ll just go all shy and blush and not do anything.” She crossed her arms. “No. I’m done with subtle.” She rounded on him. “Intervention at Hanover after dinner. Get Wesley over.”

Spencer only grinned. God, he loved this girl.

=====

“Okay, what the bloody hell is going on?” Justin asked as he entered the Hanover common room, frowning. “Why is Wes here?”

To say he was a little annoyed was an understatement. He’d been having a nice quiet dinner with Charlie and Derek in the South and Main dining hall and discussing the status of their rowing and football (he refused to call it soccer, dammit) teams, and Charlie’s leg had kept brushing against his and sending tingles up his spine, when his phone had alerted him to a text message from Spencer:

Urgent meeting in the Hanover Commons after dinner. You need to be there.

Thinking something terrible had happened to one of the boys or Merril – and he was just as protective of them as Charlie was of his Windsors, it was so nice how they had all this in common – he’d quickly finished his dinner and excused himself, however reluctantly, from the table citing a Hanover emergency.

At least Charlie’d touched his forearm and wished him the best…

“Well?” he snapped, looking at Spencer. “Someone better have a good explanation.” He glowered at the other boy.

Spencer gulped. There was a reason why Justin was the one in charge and not himself. “Uh…”

“Maybe you should sit down, Justin,” Merril spoke up, mostly to prevent the prefect from visually tearing Spencer’s head off.

Justin frowned at her, but lowered himself into one of the armchairs, noting that there were only four of them in the room. “Maybe someone should start talking.” He looked over at Wes.

Being far too used to intimidating glares from Charlie, Kurt and Blaine, Wes only smiled and leaned forward. “I’m here on behalf of the Windsor boys, Evan and Ethan in particular, who request that you please make a move and put Chaz out of his misery before the rest of us do it for you.”

Well that was unexpected…

“Can we please leave Charlie out of this?” Justin asked, frowning in spite of the pink blush staining his cheeks.

“Sorry Justin, no can do. He’s part of the reason we called this meeting,” Spencer finally spoke up. “And you’re the other part. Wes is right. You need to man up and tell him how you feel.”

The Hanover prefect blinked, not sure he was hearing all this correctly. “Guys…”

“Do NOT even try to deny it!” Merril said. “Do NOT, Justin. It’s clear as a damned mirror that you have some major feelings for Charlie, and you need to tell him so the two of you will stop making puppy eyes at each other. It’s kinda painful for us to watch.”

Wes nodded. “It was bad enough with Kurt and Blaine. It IS bad enough with Reed and Shane. Adding Charlie to that… Windsor wouldn’t survive.”

“And you expect me to do what about it?!” Justin stood up and started pacing. “Just go up to him and say, ‘Hello Charles, nice t’see you. By the way, I’m in love with you’? Oh yes, that would go over bloody well.” The accent was getting thicker.

Spencer shrugged. “Well… yeah.”

“No.” Justin stopped pacing. “Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” Merril asked.

“Because I don’t know how. I don’t know if he feels the same. And I’m not going to make myself look like a fool and lose my best friend because the rest of my friends are lunatics.”

“Sing to him,” Wes said simply. “That’s how we usually get it done in Windsor.”

“I’m not a Windsor. Neither am I a Warbler.”

“Charlie’s a Windsor,” Spencer remarked.

Justin slapped a hand down on the table. “I said NO!” The three jumped. “This conversation is over, and if you’d like to continue breathing you’ll forget it ever happened. I mean it. Stay the hell out of mine and Charlie’s personal lives.”

He stalked out of the common room and headed up the stairs. The three left behind heard a door slam shut a few moments later.

“That went well,” Wes remarked.

Spencer sighed. “Maybe we should try talking to Charlie instead.”

Wes shook his head frantically. “Ohhh no. The reason we decided to talk to Justin was because the worst he could do was yell, which he did. Charlie’s very capable of just throwing you through the doors.”

“Well then, we’re kinda screwed,” Spencer said. “Any more bright ideas, darling?”

Merril smacked his arm, then pulled out her phone, dialling someone before putting the phone to her ear. “Hi Bailey. Are you free to talk?”

Spencer glanced nervously at Wes, wondering what she was coming up with now…

=====

“Are you alright?” Charlie asked as he and Justin walked back to South and Main from the football field where Charlie had just finished training. “You’ve been quiet all day... and you look like death warmed over.”

Justin grimaced. “I didn’t sleep much last night.”

It wasn’t the complete truth, but it was true. Justin had spent most of the night, following his impressive storm-out, lying on his bed trying to calm down and put his thoughts in order so he could sleep. It was just that every time he closed his eyes he was assaulted with images of Charlie’s face and those cornflower-blue eyes smiling at him. While that wasn’t so bad to fall asleep to, it was where his mind wandered to past those smiles that kept him awake.

Hands… lips… touches… kisses… sweat… bodies…

And whoa! There it went again…. It was true, he wanted all that with Charlie, but he didn’t know for sure if Charlie felt the same, if he wanted the same, and Justin didn’t know how to find out, or even if he wanted to find out. 

Yes, they flirted a bit, and yes, there was all that eye-contact and flirty smiles and playful touching – it all carried that little fleeting glimmer of hope. Confessing though… confessing would change everything. Whatever the answer would be, it would make things real, concrete, and Justin wasn’t sure he was ready to hear it.

So no, he couldn’t tell Charlie how he felt. Not yet anyway…

“Justin…?”

The Hanover prefect nearly jumped out of his skin. “Yeah, Chaz?”

The Windsor prefect looked concerned. “You went quiet again, and you’re all red. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“It’s the sun. I’m fine, really.”

Charlie snorted. “Told you to wear a hat.”

“They mess up my hair.”

The boys exchanged a grin and Justin felt his face warm even more. He looked away, though he didn’t stop smiling. Charlie had that effect on him.

“Funny, you don’t seem to mind when I mess up your hair.” 

Charlie reached up and ruffled Justin’s hair, earning a squawk of protest from the English boy. He took off running across the lawn. Justin gave chase, his height and stamina allowing him to keep up with the other boy easily. For a moment he entertained thoughts of tackling Charlie to the grass, pinning him down, leaning over and kissing him right there under the sun and sky…

Which was when his foot caught on an uneven part of the ground and sent him sprawling face-first into said grass.

Very attractive, Justin.

“Justin!”

The Windsor prefect skidded to a stop and ran back as the Hanover boy picked himself off the ground. Charlie reached him in time to help him up to his feet. God, Justin felt he could stay in those arms forever. One arm unconsciously went around Charlie’s waist, his hand resting lightly on the boy’s hip, not caring that Charlie was sweating from all the exertion, because Charlie’s arm was also around his waist, holding him steady.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Justin said, trying to ignore his burning cheeks.

“Guess I really will have to talk to Kurt and Reed about getting you a hat,” Charlie chuckled. “C’mon, English, let’s get you inside before you turn any redder.”

Justin wasn’t really complaining about how close they were as they walked back…

=====

“Oh lord, okay, I do see what you mean.”

Merril raised an eyebrow at the other boy as they stood at the second floor windows of South and Main looking out over the wide expanse of lawn at the two prefects down below.

“So you’re sure this will work?” she asked.

The boy adjusted the headphones he wore around his neck. “Trust me. They won’t suspect a thing and hopefully, one or both of them will get some sense drilled into their heads at the end of it.”

“You do realize if this fails, both Justin and Charlie will have all our heads.”

“I am aware, yes. Have you talked with the Windsors?”

Merril nodded. “Wes and I laid out the plan for them. David and the Twins are on board. Blaine would like to be, but Kurt’s refusing to have anything to do with it.”

“I’m not surprised,” the boy said. “It’s not exactly his style.”

“You’d better scurry then,” Spencer said as he came up. “We’ve only got one day before Saturday to get things together.”

“Gotcha.”

=====

“Hey guys! Wait up!”

It was later in the evening, and Charlie and Justin were on their way to the South and Main library to pick out reference material for their Social Studies essay when they heard the shout. They turned as one to see Bailey Tipton hurrying over to them and exchanged a look, both hoping it was not another incident with Logan.

“Hey Bailey, everything alright?” Charlie asked.

“Logan isn’t…” Justin started to ask.

“Oh no, no, Logan is… well he’s just as grumpy as usual, so everything’s fine.” Bailey grinned.

“Good to know.” Charlie relaxed a little. Things were still a little tense between the Windsors and the Stuart prefect. Justin placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

Bailey tried not to smile too much as he dug around in his bag and fished out two envelopes, holding them out to the two prefects before adjusting his headphones. Charlie and Justin each took one and started to open them.

“What’s this?” Justin asked, looking the card over.

“Oh, just an invite to my uncle’s club. He just had the place refurbished and re-themed to make it more teen-friendly, and he’s having a special preview night for selected guests before the place opens to the public.” Bailey looked hopeful. “You will come, won’t you?”

Justin looked up. “I don’t know if ‘80s Night’ is really my thing.”

“Aww c’mon, it’ll be fun. Besides, you won’t have to worry about leaving campus prefect-less. Logan’ll still be here and for once he could actually do his job,” Bailey said. “Besides, the Twins are going.”

Charlie face-palmed. “They would.” He turned to Justin. “I need you. You can’t leave me alone with them off-campus.”

Bailey forced himself not to laugh at the sudden change in expression on Justin’s face when Charlie mentioned attending. Merril was right. Switzerland had it bad for the other prefect, and letting them carry on the way they were would just be downright torture… for everyone else.

“I’ll think about it.” Justin said, with a little smile.

“Great! See you guys there around seven!” Bailey trotted off to hand out a few more invites.

=====

“So you really want to go for this thing on Saturday?” Justin asked.

He and Charlie sat in the Hanover common room that night, working on their essays. It was the better arrangement since Windsor was just not all that conducive to serious studying, Justin was easily annoyed by foam Nerf bullets, and Charlie was generally accepted by the Hanovers (not that they had a choice).

Charlie looked up from his laptop and pulled his earphones out, glancing over at Justin. “I think it’ll be a nice break and change of scene. Besides, I like the 80s.”

Justin quirked a brow. “Do you?”

The Windsor prefect shrugged. “Back when I used to play drums at home… well my parents would sometimes playing 80s rock. I could usually hear it from the basement and I’d try to drum along with the beat, at least until they told me to shut up. It was fun while it lasted.”

“Were you any good?”

“It was just noise.”

But there was something in Charlie’s eyes that told Justin that yes, he was good… or had been till his parents had made him stop.

“Well, you’ll have to play something for me some time and let me be the judge. We English are said to be excellent critics after all.”

Charlie snorted and threw a cushion at him. “Shut up and work on your paper, Simon Cowell.”

Justin caught the cushion and turned back to his own laptop, smirking. “Yes, Paula.” This earned him another cushion to the face and he laughed. God, why was it just so easy with Charlie? The way they knew each other so well, you’d think they’d been together forever… and yet, if it was so easy, then why was it so hard?

“Do you not want to go?”

The Hanover prefect looked up again at the quiet question from the other boy. “Pardon?”

“Your English is showing.” Charlie smiled. “Saturday night, you don’t want to go?”

“Well…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. We can stay on campus and hang out, maybe play a bit of basketball. I still need to whip you into shape in that area, your court skills are terrible.”

Justin spluttered. “My court… have you SEEN your self attempting to play cricket?! Even Derek can play it better than you.”

“Derek’s a Stuart; they’re all freaks.”

“Funny, I’ve heard them say the same about you Windsors.”

“It’s not my fault you English make up such confusing sports.”

“Excuse me?! Where do you think football – and yes, it IS called football, not soccer – comes from, Mr Vice-Captain of the Football Team?!” He threw a cushion back at Charlie. “Anyway, about Saturday, I’ll go.”

Charlie grew serious. “Justin, really. I’m not going to force you to go with me if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I don’t want to drag you there and have you miserable all night.”

“Chaz, really. It’s fine. I want to go. You’re right, it could be fun.” It could also be the closest thing to a date with Charlie that he would ever get.

At this point a song played out from the speakers of Justin’s laptop and Charlie, recognizing it, started to giggle. Justin thought it was the most adorable sound in the world. He also knew he was well and truly busted.

“What the hell is so funny?” he asked, trying to keep a straight face, even though he thought he knew the answer.

Charlie turned back to his laptop, still snickering. “Not a 80s fan, my arse,” he said with a mock English accent.

“I just like that one movie, Charlie. Just that one.”

“Sure, English. Sure.”

“Oh, shut up and do your essay.”

The boys fell back into an easy silence as they turned back to their schoolwork, and for a while, the only sound was the clicking of keys as they typed and the song playing quietly from the small laptop speakers.

“Justin…”

“Hmm?”

“I like it, too.”

The Hanover prefect looked up at that, but Charlie’s head remained down, focused on his work. Justin looked back at his laptop, but now his essay was the furthest thing on his mind.

=====

“Are you having a good time?” Charlie asked as he sidled over to stand at the bar with Justin, drink in hand.

Justin looked over at him and raised his glass. “It’s not as bad as I thought it would be,” he said over the music of the band playing on the stage. “At least the music’s okay.”

“Yeah, some friends of Bailey’s.” Charlie had to move closer to speak into Justin’s ear. “They’re not bad. Heard they’re likely going to be the resident band.”

The Hanover prefect had to suppress a shudder at how close Charlie’s lips were to his ear. As it was, he could barely focus on the words, and he didn’t dare to turn his head and look at the Windsor prefect… though the idea was tempting, and if his own lips should accidentally brush Charlie’s, well…

“Hey guys!” Wes joined them at the bar on Charlie’s other side. 

Charlie pulled away and Justin entertained thoughts of picking up Wes and tossing him over the bar counter and into the mirrored shelf behind it. The bartender placed three drinks down – non-alcoholic of course; Bailey’s uncle had to make sure the place was kept liquor free if he wanted to open it to teenagers – and Justin half-drained his in an effort to keep calm.

“Hey Wes,” Charlie was saying. “What’s up?”

“Guess what Bailey just told me,” Wes said.

“The party’s over?” Justin asked a little sarcastically.

Wes laughed (and Justin had to wonder if the drinks really were alcohol-free). “No, silly!” He leaned against Charlie like he was about to tell them a secret (and Justin tried not to see red). 

Charlie gently moved Wes back a little bit. “The Twins didn’t spike the drinks did they?” he asked. “I wouldn’t put it past them and I will kill them in the morning if they have.”

“No… well maybe a couple, including mine… but that’s not what Bailey told me. He told me…” Wes paused for a moment, as if trying to remember. “Ah! The stage is ours, if we want to use it, like, anything on stage! It’s like… open-mic night.”

“I’m sure you Warblers will enjoy the spotlight then,” Charlie replied bemusedly. “That is, if you’re all sober enough to get up there.”

Justin could just about see the impressive lecture Charlie was brewing up in his head to give to the Twins, Wes and David in the morning, hangovers or no. God, he loved this boy. He blinked, and suddenly was very glad the club was dark and Charlie was too busy warning Wes that the alcohol had better stop NOW before he banished them all back to campus.

Wes slung an arm around Charlie’s shoulders, not an easy thing to do given that Charlie was a lot taller than him and just made it look awkward, and leaned in to reassure the Windsor prefect that they had everything under control and no one was drunk… or at least no one else was.

Before Justin could make good on his mental threat to toss Wes over the bar counter though, Charlie straightened, removed Wes’ arm and gave him a little push towards their table with the threat to sober up, or else…

Justin could have kissed Charlie then.

Justin wanted to kiss Charlie, period.

He glanced at the table where their group of friends were and found them huddled together, appearing to be talking and flailing excitedly. He thought he saw the Twins glance in his and Charlie’s direction, but Charlie was too busy downing his drink after dealing with Wes to pay them any attention.

David took the stage, and mentioned something to the band members, who grinned and nodded in agreement. The remaining Dalton students at the table whooped and cheered him on and Justin glanced at Charlie to see if the other prefect knew what they were up to.

Charlie only narrowed his eyes at the group suspiciously… which did nothing to deter them from whatever was up their sleeves.

“… hope I can make this one exception, since the song’s from 1993?” David was asking. Bailey nodded enthusiastically. “Great! Hit it, guys!”

Justin recognized the keyboard introduction immediately, and when the saxophone and drums kicked in, he knew exactly what the song was… and apparently so did Charlie. Glancing at the Windsor, Justin saw that his cheeks were flushed and he was shifting nervously as David sang. He thought he heard a muttered “I’m going to kill him”.

Then, David hit the chorus as Bailey joined him on stage, and both of them looked towards the bar, in their directions, with identical knowing smiles.

_And I was dying inside to hold you, I couldn’t believe what I felt for you  
Dying inside, I was dying inside, but I couldn’t bring myself to touch you…_

Charlie just about choked on the drink he had raised to his lips. Justin forgot himself for a moment and patted him on the back as he coughed, earning himself a furious blush from the other boy. On stage, David and Bailey only grinned at each other as David launched into the climax of his song, winking at both prefects.

_One ‘hello’ changed my life. I didn’t believe in ‘love at first sight’.  
But you have shown me what is love…_

_And now this love is mine!_

The group on stage went into the closing chorus, and Justin was a little surprised to find Charlie smiling sheepishly at him, like he had just confessed something embarrassing. He thought there was something in that look, but dared he hope?

“Cheesy song,” Charlie was saying. Justin felt his hopes sink. Charlie gave a shy laugh. “But it’s one of my favorites.”

Before Justin could process that completely however, Merril and Spencer were taking the stage and again apologizing for not picking a song from the 80s. It was retro however, Justin noted. Probably from the 70s… and then the song was all too familiar.

He paid it no heed at first. Everyone knew Spencer and Merril were ridiculously in love with each other, and sure enough the way they looked at each other as they sang the song was just toothache-inducingly cute… but as the song continued, their glances kept drifting once more to the bar and the two prefects, and to Justin in particular so that even Charlie was looking over at him.

_Now, listen, honey, I just wanna be beside you everywhere_  
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care  
'Cos you started something, oh, can't you see  
That ever since we met you've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do: I only want to be with you 

Justin was going to kill them when they got back to Hanover. His face felt like it was on fire, and glancing at Charlie, he saw the Windsor still looked flushed, too, and rather curious. Justin swallowed hard. Suddenly it felt just a little too stuffy and close inside the club. And hot. Very, very hot. He needed air. He needed to breathe.

He offered Charlie a watery smile, then turned and high-tailed it out of the club, bursting through the doors and out onto the street.

=====

“Oh god, what is wrong with me?”

The cool night air was a welcome, refreshing relief. Justin bent over, resting his hands on his knees and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He had to do something about this or he was going to burst… but how? HOW?

“Man up, Bancroft. That’s how!”

The music suddenly grew in volume as the door to the club opened, and he could hear the Twins singing inside.

_We’ll always be together, however far it seems  
We’ll always be together, together in electric dreams_

Justin straightened. He couldn’t believe he was even considering it, but maybe those crazy Windsors had the right idea all along. Charlie – of course it was Charlie, who else would it be – came up behind him and rested a hand on his back. The touch sent wonderful tingles up his spine, and god, he wanted to keep feeling those.

“Are you alright, Justin?” he asked.

He couldn’t lose this. He wasn’t going to lose this.

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine. Just needed some air.” He smiled at the Windsor prefect.

Charlie shifted, looking unusually shy. “Listen, Justin…”

“Chaz,” Justin interrupted. “It’s okay.” Completely surprising himself, he hugged the other boy and felt his heart skip a beat when Charlie relaxed a little in his arms. He held on a bit longer, then released him and turned to go back inside. “You trust me right?”

Charlie looked confused. “Of course I do. Justin…”

Justin took his hand and pulled him back inside. “C’mon.”

He noted the look of relief on their friends’ faces when the two of them reappeared back inside the club. Relief that quickly changed to surprise when they saw Justin just about pulling Charlie over to the stage. The Hanover prefect spoke to the band who, with the exception of the saxophone player, all cleared the stage.

“Merril.” The girl squeaked when Justin called her name over the microphone. “I know you orchestrated this whole thing. I will deal with you in the morning.” She had the decency to blush. “I also know you play guitar, so get up here!”

Spencer pushed his girlfriend up and she scurried over to the stage where Justin quickly whispered in her ear as she slung the guitar on. Charlie still stood at the foot of the stage wondering just what was going on now.

“Hey Chaz.” Justin grinned down at him. “So you know how we were working on that essay the other night?” He moved behind the keyboards and slotted the mic in the stand. “We both know it wasn’t just noise, so get over there.” He pointed to the drumset.

Charlie’s mouth fell open and he stared at the Hanover prefect like he’d lost his mind. The table of Dalton students cheered him on wildly.

“Please, Chaz. Don’t let me do this alone.”

Looking bewildered, Charlie got on the stage and settled himself behind the drums, picking up the sticks and beating on each surface to test out the sound. Then he looked over at Justin to see what the crazy boy had in mind.

“What are we even playing?” he asked.

Justin laughed. “Oh, you know? That one song you played in your basement that probably drove your parents crazy?” He saw realization dawn in Charlie’s eyes. “Just play… and don’t worry about everything else.” He took a breath. “On your count.”

Charlie met his eyes, then smiled, counted to four and beat out the introduction, feeling everything come rushing back as Merril joined in with the guitar riffs and Justin added the keyboard to the mix. God, he missed being behind the drums. The beats, the rhythm – it all came back to him as if they’d never left him. As if he’d been playing all his life. And he closed his eyes and fell into the song as if he’d been practicing it only yesterday.

Then a voice pierced his mind and his eyes snapped open. Justin was singing!

_I’ve been meaning to tell you_  
I’ve got this feelin’ that won’t subside  
I look at you and I fantasize you’re mine tonight  
Now I’ve got you in my sights 

Justin looked at Charlie who was staring at him like he couldn’t believe he was hearing the voice that was coming out of his mouth. The Hanover prefect could only hope he was also listening to the words.

_With these hungry eyes_  
One look at you and I can’t disguise  
I’ve got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I 

Charlie was listening – how could he not? Justin’s voice sounded mesmerizing, at least to him, and it was a wonder he could still keep the rhythm going. Or maybe he could BECAUSE of Justin’s voice.

_I want to hold you so hear me out_  
I want to show you what love’s all about  
Darlin’ tonight  
Now I’ve got you in my sights 

Justin’s beautiful, melodious voice that was pretty much singing all the words Charlie had ever wanted to hear from him.

_With these hungry eyes_  
One look at you and I can’t disguise  
I’ve got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I 

_I’ve got hungry eyes_  
Now I’ve got you in my sights  
With my hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise 

The Windsor prefect beat down hard on the drums, changing the rhythm for the climax of the song, smiling over at Justin like he was the only one in the room and everyone and everything else had just disappeared. He nodded, wanting to hear that wonderful voice again.

Justin glanced down at the keys as the rhythm changed and he changed the chords, more to gather his emotions than to check if he was playing correctly. He knew his playing was flawless, that he was coaxing beautiful sounds from that keyboard, sounds that would never eclipse the sound of Charlie’s voice in his ear.

He looked up and directly at Charlie.

_I need you to see…!_

Their eyes locked, blue on blue, both coming to the same realization and agreement, and Justin felt his heart sing for joy even as he sang…

_This love was meant to be!!_

The Dalton table erupted in whistles and cat-calls as the saxophone cut in and the two prefects looked at each other. Charlie broke contact first, grinning widely and happily as he pounded on the drums. Justin laughed and resumed singing…

_I’ve got hungry eyes_  
One look at you and I can’t disguise  
I’ve got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I’ve got hungry eyes  
Now I’ve got you in my sights  
With my hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise 

The Dalton students stormed the stage as the song ended, the Windsors tackling Charlie off his stool; Spencer, Merril and Bailey throwing themselves at Justin. The Hanover prefect laughed and looked over to see Charlie still pinned under the other four boys, waving an arm for help.

“Hey! Damage my boyfriend and I will kill you all!” he yelled at them, going over to help Charlie up.

The Windsor prefect dusted himself off and looked at him. “Boyfriend, huh?” he asked.

“Well, yeah… aren’t you?” Justin asked. He felt suddenly giddy

Charlie looked like he was considering this, then grinned. “Yeah, yeah I am.”

“Good, because I’ve been wanting to do this all night.”

Justin tugged Charlie closer and leaned in till their lips met, kissing him in the middle of the stage and smiling into it when Charlie kissed him back. It felt like fireworks had just gone off around them.

“FINALLY!” the group chorused behind them.

Charlie glared at all of them. “I’m still going to kill you all in the morning.”

=====

“Well, at least they didn’t take as long as Kurt and Blaine to figure things out,” Spencer said to Merril as they walked back to Hanover House later that night.

She linked her hand with his. “I think they always knew they had something. It was just a matter needing it confirmed.”

They watched as, up ahead, Charlie walked Justin to the door and stopped just outside. After a moment’s pause, Justin drew the Windsor prefect into his arms and the two exchanged a long, slow goodnight kiss. Merril thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

“… are you listening to me, Merril?” Spencer asked, grinning at the way she looked starry-eyed at the prefects.

“Oh, yes… you were saying?” She smiled up at him.

He laughed as the boys kissed again, deciding to give them a little more time. “I said, would you be willing to try your hand at Stuart? There’s a crazy rumor going around about Julian Larson and Logan.”

Merril snorted. “Ohh no. Not touching that one. I’m leaving them to Hummel.”

Spencer only grinned. God, he loved this girl.

 

~ END.


End file.
